clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:TITAN xxx/Das Dasein als LEGENDE - Wie ist das eigentlich wirklich
700px|link=|center Hallo, in einer Mod-Diskussion ist die Idee entstanden mal zu diskutieren wie es in TITAN und auf Legende wirklich zugeht. Zu mir: Ich bewege mich bei ca. 5400 Pokis. Meine Clanhistorie ist Champhotel, Gnadenlos, Fish PLS SC, sowie diverse kleinere Clans. Aktuell bin ich bei "Die Kampfzelle". Änderungshistorie #30.10.15, Aus einer normalen Diskussion in einen Blog geschoben #31.10.15, "Die Verteidigung" eingefügt, Diskussionsbeiträge eingearbeitet und optische eines Blogs würdig aufbereitet #03.11.15, TITAN-Psychologie eingefügt #12.11.15, Clankriege eingefügt #21.01.16 Änderungen durch das Dezember Update eingefügt. Die Zahlenwerte in anderen Kapiteln den aktuellen Gegebenheiten angepasst #03.11.16, Anpassungen auf die aktuellen Legenden-Themen (noch in Arbeit) Thema: Änderungen durch das Dezember 2015 Update Als erstes Vorweg, für die obenen 3000 war das Update teuer. Den wer oben bleiben wollte musste auf RH11 Vollausbau gehen. Genau so wie max RH10 Dörfer RH9 Dörfer weghauen, hauen jetzt die RH11er die RH10er weg. Ca. 20 - 30k Gems dürften die meisten direkt investiert haben. Da war dann aber "Der Wächter" noch nicht max. Aufgefallen ist vielleicht, dass die Pokis rasend schnell angestiegen sind. Der Grund dafür waren: *Es gibt keine ein Poki Angriffsvorschläge mehr und *die Defs wurden billiger. Die Suche an sich ist noch zeitaufwändiger geworden. Durch die Option, auch während der Schildzeit zu suchen, hat sich die Suchzeit (trotz Verkürzung von 6 auf 4 Std.) verlängert. Zudem gibt es durch den Schutz keine Defs durch Verbindungsabbrüche oder ablaufende Schilde. Folge: Mehr Suchzeit bei weniger Gegner. Interessant ist der Ansatz von Supercell, den Anstief der Pokis zu begrenzen. Es ist vielleicht noch nicht allen aufgefallen, dass zum Saisonstart alle Pokis über 5000 gestrichen werden. D.h., das Rennen beginnt jede Saison von neuem. Die gestichenen Pokis über 5000 werden einem separaten Konto gutgeschrieben. Das sind die "Legenden-Trophäen". Thema: Die Suche Die Gegnersuche ist ab TITAN 1, und insbesondere in den oberen Legendenbereichen grauenvoll. Grundsätzlich ist es so, dass man auf 5000-5400 Pokis (der Wert schwankt etwas, da zu Begin der Saison ein Reset auf 5000 Pokis erfolgt) in 4 Std. ca. 2 - 4 Gegner gezeigt bekommt. Davon bringen 90 % nur 6-12 Pokis. Ich habe dazu mal ein Video auf YT eingestellt: Die Suche da oben. Eine Freundin (Aquaria) von mir, zu diesem Zeitpunkt Top 3 World, hat mal mehrere Tage lang kein Dorf gezeigt bekommen. Letztendlich ist das Suchproblem nicht lösbar. Es gibt nur eine relativ kleine Anzahl von Spielern da oben. Ich bin z.B. World ca. #3000. D.h., es gibt 3000 Spieler über mir und vielleicht noch 3000 Spieler unter mir, die mir Pokis bringen. Nur 6000 Spieler weltweit! Diese 6000 Dörfer bringen ca. 9000 Defs pro Tag (alle 16 Std. eine Def pro Dorf). Davon gehen aber noch die Dörfer ab, deren Spieler ein Schild gekauft haben. Gleichzeitig wollen alle diese Spieler am Tag gerne 10, 20 mal angreifen. Das ist theoretisch unmöglich. Euch ist bestimmt schon mal aufgefallen das eine im Global anwesende Legende, obwohl er "in den Wolken" ist, chatten kann. Kommt daher, dass nach ca. 5 Sekunden Lupe ohne Ergebnis das Chat-Fenster wieder nutzbar wird. Wer in der Lupe ist, unterbricht die Suche nur höchst ungern. Der Grund dafür ist, dass, obwohl noch kein Angriff stattgefunden hat, die Truppen gebaut und die Helden geheilt werden. D.h., sucht man 2 Std. ohne Unterbrechung nach einem Gegner und greift dann an, sind die Helden nach dem Angriff sofort wieder fit und die Truppen fertig. Ein verbreiteter Abergaube ist, dass wenn man das Land wechselt, die Suche besser wird. Das Land kann man nach Anlegen des Dorfes nicht mehr wechseln, sondern nur die Sprache. Die Legenden machen es trotzdem. ;-) Thema: Angriff Man muss quasi alles angreifen was einem vorgesetzt wird. Dabei sollte man aber ein wenig mit Statistik operieren. Beispiel: Ich habe eine Erfolgsquote von 95%. Das bedeutet, jeden 20. Angriff verliere ich. Ich sollte also keinen Gegner angreifen bei dem das Poki-Verhältnis Gewinn (2 Sterne) : Verlust schlechter als 1:20 ist. Durch die Dezember 2015 Update Änderung (keine 1er mehr, immer mind. 6 Pokis). Ist der Punkt Statistik nicht mehr so kritisch. Gute von sehr guten Spielern unterscheidet diese Erfolgquote. Ab 5200 Pokis muss der Spieler auch 6 Poki Gegner angreifen. Es gibt quasi keine anderen mehr. Um eine solch hohe Erfolgsquote hinzubekommen (merke: es geht meist gegen Maxdörfer) hat man einen Rythmus. Spieler auf der Ebene sind nicht gerade variabel. Sie haben ihre Standardtruppen, die nutzen sie nahezu ausschließlich. Thema: Die Verteidigung (Def) Nach 4 Std. Online Zeit kommt die Zwangsdef. Es gibt nichts wovor eine Legende mehr Angst hast als die Zwangsdef. D.h., man wird aus dem Spiel geschmissen; Meldung: "Du hast zu lange gespielt, Deine Truppen brauchen mal eine Pause". Da hat sich der Legende 4 Std. lang "abgequält" um vielleicht 10, 20 oder 30 Pokis zu verdienen. Nun kommt die Def. Das sind bange Minuten, der ganze Clan hat Mitleit mit dem armen Kerl. Die Chance eine Def. zu gewinnen ist denkbar gering. Die Chance alle gewonnenen Pokis wieder zu verlieren ist aber denkbar hoch. Dazu ein Beispiel: Wenn man als 5000er von einem 4700er erwischt wird, ist man locker ein 45er. D.h., 45 Pokis für 3 Sterne. Da typisch 2 Sterne erzielt werden hat man also direkt 30 Pokis verloren. Sozusagen 4 Std. umsonst gearbeitet. Die Deffs werden immer "teurer" je höher man steigt. Als 5000er kann man schon oft mit nur 10 Pokis Verlust davon kommen. Allerdings ist ab ca. 5400 Pokis kaum noch jemand über mir, der mir eine günstige Def. geben kann. Vielmehr bin ich ein Festmahl für alle unter mir. Und das sind viele. Man wird so schnell angegriffen, dass selbst eine Rache, wenn man sich abspricht (Stichwort: Cheap-Shielding) quasi nicht möglich ist. Viele Spieler verlassen zur Def. den Clan. Die Hoffnung ist, dass die suchenden Clanspieler den nun clanlosen Spieler finden. Ich will nicht sagen das es unmöglich ist, ich habe es aber noch nie erfolgreich gesehen. Glaubt nicht, dass die Dörfer die Ihr bei den Topspielern seht, die Dörfer sind, die zur Def. benutzt werden. Eigentlich hat jeder die Hoffnung, das sein "geheimes" Def.-Dorf Wundertaten vollbringt. Thema: Juwelen Bedarf Alle "da oben" sind Gemmer vor dem Herrn. Tagesbedarf für Schub ca. 200-300 Gems. Vom Aufbau der Dörfer will ich gar nicht reden (siehe hierzu Folgethema). Ich kenne keinen Spieler der sich seine Helden auf 40 erfarmt hat. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass es diese nicht gibt. Insbesondere mit der immer längeren Lebensdauer des Spiels wird der Anteil von erfarmten Helden deutlich steigen. Der "Betrieb" der Dörfer ist also teuer. Aber die Leute betrachten das Spiel nicht als Spiel. sondern als Hobby. Insofern ist es ok. Außerdem finanzieren sie das Spiel. SC macht das nicht zum Spaß. Zudem sind diese Spieler meist Älter. Viele Spieler sind in den 40ern und 50ern. Ich finde es manchmal traurig wie man im Global beschimpft und beleidigt wird. Das ist übrigens einer der Hauptgründe warum so wenige Legenden-Spieler im Global sind. Viele blöde Sprüche (was hat dein Dorf gekostet?, etc.). Thema: Erkaufte Dörfer, Kauf-Accounts Zur Präsisierung: Mit Kauf-Accounts meine ich das Spieler ihre Accounts/Dörfer verkaufen oder sich einen Account/Dorf kaufen. Dagegen sind erkaufte Dörfer mit massiven Juwelen-Einsatz hochgezogene Dörfer (Ich kenne maxDörfer, die haben 200 Mio. Ressourcen-Beute im Profil.). Das mit Juwelen hochziehen kostet durchaus tausende von Euro. Dazu zwei maxDorf-Beispiele: 1. 250 Mauern von 1 bis 11 kostet 2.425.788.750 Ressourcen. Dafür benötigt man ca. 758.000 Juwelen oder auch 5.360€. jetzt könnte man sagen, ja ja, bis Level 10 kommt man locker ohne Gems. Für Level 11 sind es halt nur noch ca. 2.430€ 2. Beide Helden von 35 auf 40 kostet 1.850.000 Dunkles, bzw. 28.000 Gems. Früher waren innerhalb weniger Minuten nach dem Start eines Updates die Top 200 World auf dem neuen Max-Level. Dies hat deutlich abgenommen. Es gibt bei den Legenden eine Sinnkrise. Große Frage: Warum sollte ich Upgraden? Werde ja trotzdem plattgemacht. Des Weiteren hat die Bannwelle, die über die Topspieler hereingebrochen ist, diese "sauer gefahren". Es gibt hier eine große Verweigerungshaltung gegenüber dem Einsatz von Gems. Spieler, die das Spielen aufgeben, wollen häufig ihr Dorf verkaufen. Essentiell für einen guten Preis sind 40er Helden und maxTruppen. Die Preise variieren sehr stark. Hier in Deutschland können es schon mal nur 500€ sein, wenn man in arabische Clans geht, werden schon mal 1500€ gezahlt. Warum kaufen Leute ein Account? Nun, nur die wenigsten kaufen sich einen solches Dorf zum Spielstart. Diese Anfänger können auch gar nicht damit umgehen. Nachvollziehbar ist aber , dass gute RH10 Spieler merken, dass der Weg zu maxHelden teurer ist als wenn sie sich ein Dorf kaufen. Meist sind es aber Spieler die einen Zweitaccount wollen um sich jederzeit selbst spenden zu können. Denn wenn das Schild um 3 Uhr in der Frühe ausläuft und der Wecker klingelt sind wenige online. Ich denke das >90% aller Top 200 Spieler mehr als einen Account haben. Die Übergabe des Dorfes ist relativ simpel. Es werden alle itunes und/oder google+ Daten (incl Passwort) übergeben. Erste Pflicht ist es dann die Passwörter zu ändern. Aber Vorsicht! Es gibt dabei viele Fallen. Das ist aber ein anderes Thema. Vertrauen ist wichtig. Es kann sinnvoll sein, dass man sich an einen Account-Händler wendet (Ja, die gibt es). Da ist man sicherer unterwegs. Die leben von ihrem Ruf. Thema: Juwelen kaufen Ist zwar nicht unbedingt ein Legenden-Thema, aber aufgrund des hohen Bedarfs in Legenden sollte man es ansprechen. Es gibt im Internet Webseiten, die versprechen günstige Gems. Bei einigen stimmt das sogar. Aber SC mag das nicht so wirklich. Warum erscheint nur auf den ersten Blick klar. Den klar ist, es gibt kein Hack der Gems besorgen kann. Lasst Euch da nie was erzählen. Wie funktioniert den dann das mit den billigen Gems? Relativ simpel. Da kaufen Leute weltweit itunes-Rabattkarten auf, die bekommt man auf das Konto gebucht. Dann werden damit Gems gekauft. Deshalb ist es auch nicht sooo viel günstiger. Derzeit 89$ (akt.81€) anstelle von 99€ . Bis Anfang 2015 haben sich weite Bereiche der Topspieler so ihre Juwelen gekauft. Ich kenne Spieler deren Gems wurden mit 10 verschiedenen Währungen bezahlt. Leider wurden sie auch für 2 Wochen gebannt. Warum ist unklar. Die Gems wurden offiziell bezahlt. Aber SC ließ es mit einem Verweis auf die AGB bewenden. Nachdem SC also hier hart durchgegriffen hat (meiner Meinung nach zu unrecht), macht das kaum noch jemand. Es ist auch immer ein komisches Gefühl, den der Anbieter benötigt Account und Passwort. Mittlerweile horten die Spieler lieber gleich itunes-Rabattkarten die gelegentlich bei Saturn und Co. verkauft werden. Aber Achtung, im Ausland gekaufte Karten sind nicht unbedingt in Deutschland einlösbar. Dazu noch ein Hinweis: Gelegentlich gibt es im Global Leute die wundersame Hacks anbieten, man benötige nur Account und Passwort. Bullshit! Im besten Fall wollen die Euch ein wenig ärgern, im schlechtesten Fall seit Ihr Euren Account los. Thema: Miet-Spieler Es gibt Spieler die bieten ihre Fähigkeiten anderen Spielern an, das geht über Urlaubsvertretung bis hin zu dem vollständigen Spielen des Dorfes. Speziell im arabischen Raum gibt es viele Spieler, die kaufen ein maxDorf und lassen es von jemanden der Ahnung hat spielen. Dort ist es gerade Hip ein cooles Dorf in den Top 200 World vorzeigen zu können. Sehr gute Mietspieler kosten so 300 - 400 $ die Woche. Da, wie weiter oben ausgeführt, bei der Suche wenig passiert, können diese Spieler durchaus 10-20 Dörfer parallel spielen. Aber bevor jetzt alle die Schule schmeißen, wie gesagt, die Dörfer müssen alle in den oberen Legenden-Bereichen gehalten werden. Thema: Legenden - Psychologie Grundsätzlich sind Legenden-Spieler (wie eigentlich alle CoC-Spieler) extrem gesellige Wesen. Warum tun man sich sonst auch sowas an. Allerdings gibt es schon einige soziale Auffälligkeiten. Täglich 12 Std. spielen Bedarf schon einer gewissen Hartnäckigkeit und Vernachlässigung des sozialen Umfeldes. Man kann es mit Leistungssport vergleichen. Leistungssportler ordnen alles ihrem Ziel unter. Top Spieler (insb. die ab 5500 Pokis) tun das auch. Welcher Farmer stellt sich schon den Wecker wenn das Schild nachts um 3 Uhr ausläuft. Diese Spieler tun das. Legenden Spieler erleben ihre Gewinne und Verluste gemeinsam. Wenn ein Spieler eine -30er Def. bekommt, nimmt der Clan daran Anteil. Wohl wissend, dass der Spieler 2-3 Tage benötigt um sich davon zu "erholen". Wenn man als Legender sich im Global meldet würde man sich über ein normales Gespräch freuen. Man ist sowieso "in den Wolken" (auf Suche) und hat Langeweile. Leider ist das etwas schwierig. Das allgegenwärtige "Kann ich kommen?" ohne vorher die Clanbeschreibung gelesen zu haben ist nervig. Besser wäre es mal nett zu fragen, ob man den Clan mal für eine Stunde besuchen kann. Meist freut sich der Clan über "kleinen" Besuch. Einige Verhaltensregeln: *Eine Begrüßung wie, "Hallo ich bin der Tim, 15 Jahre, aus Berlin. Danke das ich mal reinschauen darf." wäre toll und öffnet alle Türen. *Jede Frage ist erlaubt, außer "Was hat das Dorf gekostet?". Das führt in der Regel zum sofortigen Rauswurf. *Die Frage "Darf ich Truppen fordern?" sorgt dafür das man wirklich alles bekommt was man sich erhofft. *Der Gast sollte NICHT spenden, es sei den er hat maxTruppen. In diesen Clans schreibt niemand ab welchem Level, max Spenden sind Standard. *Wenn man aufgefordert wird zu gehen sollte man das auch mit einer Verabschiedung tun. Wenn der Besuch und das Gespräch nett war, ist durchaus ein Gegenbesuch möglich. Ich habe aktuell 3 kleine Clans mit Lesezeichen, die ich gelegentlich besuche. Auch verstehe ich nicht warum kleine Clans immer eine Legende im Clan haben wollen: *Zur Werbung?: Es kommen nur Leute der Legende wegen und nicht des Clans wegen. Geht die Legende, gehen die Leute. *Für Clankrieg?: Um Himmels willen! Denkt mal drüber nach was für Geger dann kommen können. Clankriege werden dann ganz komisch. Die halbe Mannschaft auf beiden Seiten kann plötzlich keinen Stern mehr machen. Alle Burgen sind mit maxTruppen gefüllt. Da treffen dann plötzlich 3er Bogies auf max Drachen in der Burg. Da trinkt der Drache noch nen Kaffee nebenbei. *Zum Lernen?: Bestimmt nicht. Der ist soweit weg. Die Legende kann mit den schwachen Truppen überhaupt nicht umgehen. *Farming? Wann hat die Legende das zum letzen Mal gemacht? Thema: Clankriege bei den Legenden Wie schon gesagt, Legenden führen gerne Kriege. Diese werden aber mit klaren Richtlinien vorbereitet Auch sind die Dörfer deutlich anders aufgebaut, als man das von der Jagd oder kleineren Wars her kennt. Dazu muss man folgendes Wissen: Wenn die großen Clans mit fast ausschließlich Legenden den Krieg ziehen werden ALLE Dörfer mit 2 Sternen geschlagen. Es gibt kein Dorf das nicht mit 2 Sternen geschlagen werden kann. Das hat nix mit mod oder so zu tun. Die Legenden machen sich einfach Gedanken darüber welche Strategie verfolge ich und welche Truppen brauche ich dazu. Da wird jeder sagen, "ist doch logisch", aber sind wir man ehrlich, in kleineren Clans kommen sehr oft Spieler mit der Frage "Von wo soll ich angreifen?". Ich schau nach, der Spieler hat Level >100, hat seine Truppen schon fertig. Ich denke nur, was macht der da? Erst denken, dann Truppen bauen, dann angreifen. Aber zurück zu den Legenden. Da alle Dörfer mit 2 Sternen geschlagen werden können geht es also darum wer mehr 3er erzielt. Man muss also Anti-3-Star-Dörfer bauen. Dazu ein Beispiel: Das für kleine Wars sehr gute Dorf "2 Ringe mit RH, IT und Teslas in der Mitte" ist ein gutes Anti-2-Star-Dorf. Gute War-Spieler im Titanbereich hauen dieses Dorf, auch max, grundsätzlich mit 3 Sternen weg. Dieses Beispiel-Dorf ist also verboten. In die Burgen kommen meist Hunde oder Golems. Dazu ein Loon oder Magier. Drachen sind durch den starken Giftzauber nicht mehr richtig nutzbar. Aktuell sieht man aber auch oft Babydrache und 3 Wallis. Wer wo angreift ist eigentlich egal. Es gibt ja keine Abstufungen in der Truppenstärke. Beispiel: Ich war in einem War bei Gnadenlos an Position 38 von 45. Meine Truppen sind max, Helden max, Gebäude max, nur Mauern nicht. Das bedeutet im allgemeinen, freie Wahl nach persönlichen Vorlieben. Die 3 Sternespezialisten halten sich zunächst zurück. Erst werden vorrangig überall 2 Sterne erzielt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten